The Complicated Life of Teenage Girls
by KimCG
Summary: Daphne is confused, she doesn't know what she wants out of life, she has always felt like the oddball in her perfect little family, luckily she has the best group of friends to keep her sane. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Daphne, you don't get it, if she finds you, she'll kill you! You have to hide!"

Daphne looked frantically around but footsteps sounded in the girls ears, in perfect rhythm to their pumping hearts.

They backed against the wall, not knowing what else to do, feeling helpless.

"DAPHNE ANN BLAKE, YOU GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Daphne's breathing went shallow and her arms went numb, this was it, she had been close to death before but she knew that something was about to go so horribly wrong.

"DAPHNE, I SAID GET HERE NOW!"

"Oh God, Daisy, I don't wanna die this way!"

Daisy looked at her sister sympathetically, but Daphne knew there was nothing she could do, this was her fate...

She took her first steps onto the landing when it pounced on her like a hound with a thirst for fresh blood. Daphne screamed, hands pulled at her hair, feet kicked her shins, this was it, she felt her last breath escape her...

"Delilllaaa, get ov me youf squafing my fashe ow!" Daphne yelled as her sister's hand pinned her head to the floor.

"Hey lil' sis! I know all seventeen types of strangulation, I know how to handle a bazooka, I could kill you in your sleep with a party popper and have this house blown up within ten minutes, you better not lie to me again, now where is my benefit foundation. I know you had it and...YOU'RE WEARING IT NOW!" Delilah wiped a wet wipe out of her pocket and scrubbed Daphne's face. "I want every inch of this foundation off, you owe me!"

Daphne attempted to move but her sister was in the army after all and you would think a tiny bit of make-up wouldn't bother her at all but NOO! After about ten minutes of 'I hate you', 'I hate you more' and 'You better not go to sleep Daphne, or at least hide that raw spaghetti from me, you have no idea what I can do to you with that...' Daphne decided to visit her other sister Dawn to see she could hide her tender and raw red skin with some of her foundation in there, after all you know it's got to be good if a model wears it. She knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Dawn, can I come in? Please can I use some of your foundation? I am in desperate need of some! Delilah made me look like a lobster!" Daphne said loudly through the oak wooden door. "Dawn?" She pushed the door open and what met Daphne eyes next was so disgusting she could never speak about it again, unless you count that time with Velma at the beach, or when she told Shaggy in the lighthouse but after those times!

"Dawn, what the hell are you...OH GOD! MY EYES!" Daphne clamped her hands over her entire face but the audio she heard next was just as bad as the visual.

"Daphne, oh God!"

Zippp! "Daniel, get out of here!"

Slurp Slurp Slurp "I love you!"

"Daphne! What do you think you are doing?" Dawn screamed as Daniel hastily pulled on his crumpled shirt and scuttled down the stairs.

"Me! What do you think you're doing, and more importantly, WHO do you think you're doing?"

Dawn's face reddened with embarrassment. "That's Daniel."

"Yeah I guessed that!"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh you don't say!"

"Daphne! Please don't tell mum! Daniel and I are serious! We've been going out for nearly a year and-"

"A YEAR AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US!"

Dawn rugby tackled Daphne into her room and slammed the door behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you? NO, don't get up, I need to explain."

Daphne had just attempted to make a beeline for the door. "Okay, explain it to me!"

"Well, Daniel and I have been on and off for over a year now but we made it official three months ago and in my defence I am eighteen now and that is perfectly legal you know and it wasn't like everything went in-"

"I beg of you not to finish that sentence!" Daphne looked at Dawn once more before leaving for the privacy of her own room.

She slung herself over her purple plastic chair. Why is her family life so complicated? Everyone seemed so distant and parallel from one and other. Dawn and this Daniel guy had been going out for over a year and she had told no one. Some family we have, she thought. I wish we had it easy, everyone thinks my life is so good. Being a poor little rich girl with four sisters that everyone wants to date. The truth is she felt like a splodge of blue in a mix of perfect Blake purple, the odd ball. I'm not popular or naturally pretty (it really is amazing what make up can do.) The only thing I really love is my friends but that was the only main thing that counted.

_Beep!_

_Daphne, call me now. Fred found something in the town called Winter Spring. Apparently some sort of freaky man has been robbing banks and stuff, he has already successfully robbed local little banks and kept 13 people hostage but no one has been hurt...yet. Please call me when you get this, you need to come over and talk to me about it! Also I have some serious gossip from Shaggy about Fred! Run if you have too!_

_Love Velma xxxx_

Daphne smiled, once a best friend always a best friend, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum! I'm just going to see Velma and the guys!" Daphne called up the stairs "I've got my phone on me, what time do you want me back?"

"I want you back here at 8.30 sharp; your grandmother is coming over to see us! Will there be boys with you?" Daphne strained her ears to hear her mother's faint shouts coming from the third floor.

Daphne rolled her eyes "No mum by 'the guys' I mean Velma's teddy bears!" She didn't wait for a reply.

She could totally understand why her mother was over protective and everything but seriously, just because she had one bad relationship, it doesn't suddenly mean that every single guy on the planet was a descendent from Satan.

_Beep!_

_Daphne, seriously, you need to get here like pronto! Xx_

Jeez Vel, I'm on my way! Velma could be so impatient sometimes, but I love her. Daphne thought, smirking.

She strayed into the clear road and along into Velma's street. It was quite blatant which house was Velma's even if it was on the other side of the street. A big orange three story house rose above the ordinary square houses that were repeated all the way along the street and stuck out like a sore thumb.

She approached the door, knocked three times and was greeted by a familiar freckled face.

"Hey!" Velma cried, a warm smile melting across her face like butter. "Come in!"

Daphne stepped into the Dinkley's warm house and could smell the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Mum is just making some snacks, she said she could bring them up when they're ready, come on up!" She said, gesturing to her bedroom which was the highest point of the house.

Velma's room was the best place on Earth! It had a white computer desk and matching chairs, a huge snugly light orange fluffy rug, a double bed (great for spooning as Daphne had once found out from Velma and hers weekly 'dish on boys' gathering) and to top it all off, photos upon photos covered the plain white walls, not an inch of actual wall could be seen. Things like the gang in their second year, some of Daphne's best photographs from her portfolio and gigantic posters of the Hex Girls, Velma's favourite band. Newspaper cuttings from various mysteries were sprawled across the bed, no of them actually mentioned the gang. Sheriff Stone took care of that, she still hadn't forgiven him for arresting them for solving a mystery; I mean seriously...that was his all time low. Daphne knew Velma kept these cuttings because it might bring them closer to finding what this stupid locket was that constantly swung around Daphne's neck.

"So...I told Shaggy, Fred and Scooby to meet us here in like an hour so we could have a little dish fest beforehand!" Velma said excitedly.

Daphne chuckled and sprang onto Velma's bed "Okay, what was this amazing news you had to tell me about Fred?"

"Oh, right! That...well apparently he and Shaggy do the same thing as we do every two weeks or so I know!" Velma squeaked seeing the look in Daphne's face. "Shaggy said they get together at the bowling alley or the Blood Stake or something like that to have an 'in depth discussion'" She quoted with her fingers.

Daphne laughed at the sight if Shaggy and Fred gushing out their guts whilst Scooby sat there with his paws over his head in the middle of a bowling game.

"So who's this guy you text me about?" Daphne asked, suddenly remembering why she was actually here.

"Oh yeah" Velma took her place at the computer desk and wriggled the mouse so a large news paper article flashed onto the screen.

_Hogan Hilton and the 13 Hostages_

_Today is it was reported that Hogan Hilton's ghost was spotted wandering into Winter Springs local bank, he demanded that the bank was to give him$9000 or he'd start shooting people at random, the police were called by a silent alarm situated underneath a workers desk, the bank tried to buy their time until the police came. Hilton told all of his thirteen hostages to get on the floor but the police managed to get through into the bank via an alley way that connects the main street to the bank. A brave policeman grabbed the gun out of Hilton's hand, a bullet was fired but luckily, the police were suited with their bullet proof vests, seeing as he was about to be caught, Hilton fled into the street._

"Hogan Hilton...where have I heard that name before?" Daphne said, more speaking to herself than to Velma.

"We learnt about him in Professor Grettchins' class yesterday, he was a notorious cowboy who looted almost every building in his rodeo." Velma explained knowledgably.

"Deep." Daphne said, straining her brain to remember this lesson, but then again, Professor Grettchins' was never the most exciting man.

"He once-"

The door bell rang, cutting Velma's sentence short. "Jeez guys, that's the quickest hour I've ever heard of!" She and Daphne rushed down the stairs, arguing in whispers as to who got to open the door. Velma won, unfortunately. Daphne rolled her eyes as Velma plastered on a huge smile and opened the wooden door dramatically to greet the boys...but there was no one there.

"It's those kids across the street!" Velma spat outraged "They always play knock down ginger on this house!" Velma went to shut the door but something caught Daphne's eye.

"WAIT!" She shrieked "There is something!" A small brown package was on the Dinkley's doormat. Daphne got a sinking feeling about it, she didn't like the way a waxy stamp had been placed over the folds of the paper. She scooped it up.

The red wax just still quite warm and wet but the 'E' plastered in the middle of it was very distensible indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne couldn't believe it. Not now, not again. She suddenly became very aware of the cold metal pressing against her stomach. The locket. A constant reminder that it was her fault that Mr. E had found and tracked them down, if she had not been so nosy and left the locket be she wouldn't have a brown package in her shaking hands.

'Open it.' Velma's voice sounded distant. Daphne was only half aware of what she was actually looking at as the crinkly paper rustled beneath her manicured fingers.

News paper cutting spilled out on to the brown carpet.

'Shoot' Daphne stooped low to pick them up but the headline caught her eye.

'Hilton strikes again.'

'My Hilton Horror.'

'Booters and Looters across Rodeo's.'

'Hey, these headlines date back to the 19th century!' Velma exclaimed, pointing at the miniscule date underneath. 'So this must have been the real Hilton.'

Something glinted in the corner of Daphne's eye, she turned her head and found a memory stick poking from under a stack of newspaper reports. 'Put it in!' Velma said, her eyes shining.

The memory stick slid easily into the USB port. A video flashed across the screen. 'Hello, Mystery Incorporated.' The voice was eerie and jumbled, clearly under the influence of a voice changer, the person who was talking had his face covered by a computer generated smiley flower which unnerved Daphne further.

'Hogan Hilton was sighted in Winterbourne bank today, as you already know. Oh, the crimes he did to little ladies like in your little group, oh no mark my words if he's back, you want to keep an eye out for them!' Daphne felt Velma shudder a little against her. 'Now, I would be suggesting that the five of you should be getting your little hiney's down to The Winterbourne Hotel, I have already booked your rooms, all expenses paid. Hogan needs to be caught and fast, I'm sure you are familiar with the hideous crimes he has committed, well you can imagine the terror of Winterbourne at the moment, I hope you find my clues helpful, just remember that no matter who you think you trust or who you think is trying to help you, nine times out of ten they are not, believe me, I would know!'

The video went static and stopped playing.

'What do you think?' Velma turned to Daphne quickly. 'Should we go?'

Daphne almost said 'yes! Let me go and pack my bags' but caught herself at the last minute. 'Of course we can't, that would be crazy, it is so obviously a trap, even I can sniff this one out!"

The door bell rang for a second time. The girls stared at each other for a while, horrified. What if it was another package or Hogan Hilton or Mr. E himself or...

'Oh. It's just the guys!'

_One of these days 'the guys' are gonna be the death of me!_ Daphne thought irritably. She heard Scooby bounding up the stairs, he skidded into the room and flung himself at Daphne, Licking her face.

'Scoob, ew, come on, hey, cut it out! I love you too, now come on, off you get!" She was sure at one point during that gross fest that Scooby's tongue had gone into hers. Yuck!

Shaggy was next in, he smiled warmly and waved at Daphne before settling himself on the compute chair.

Fred. It was like as soon as he entered the room, it lit up, her worry and confusion about Hogan Hilton and Mr. E melted away. It was as if she had been put under the Imperius Curse or something! _Damn you J.K Rowling_She thought, begrudgingly.

'Hey Daph, Velma said you two had found a mystery in Winterbourne for us to go to, is that right?'

_Say something, he is talking to you, say something!...Oh My God, you have to talk! What are you doing say something._

Shaggy nudged her with his foot. 'Ow, erm sorry. Yeah, I mean no, no we can't go it is so a trap. Even good ol' Danger Prone Daphne can get the whiff of something fishy here!'

She was babbling, again. Shaggy rolled his eyes. He knew Daphne, they were practically best friends, they told each other everything. _Oh God, the time in the lighthouse!_ He thought smiling like an idiot to himself at the memory about Daphne's sister!

'So, are we going or are we staying?' Velma asked, they had just watched the video for a second time for the guys benefit.

'I say we go!' Fred chirped.

'NO!' Shaggy said firmly. 'Like, I'm with Daphne on this one! This dude could be anyone. It would be like rolling up to a kid in a van and asking if he wants candy, it's so obviously a trap.' Daphne nodded violently. It was nice that Shaggy was on her side but her main problem was convincing her parents to let her go to Winterbourne. They were so going to say no and then she would miss all the fun. The last mystery they had had was a giant cow thing and it turned out to be Mrs. Whittard the school librian who wanted to find the world oldest book. How lame is that? There was no way Daphne was going to miss out on this one.

'So it's settled then, we going to Winterbourne.' Fred clapped his hands together, always the sign of finality.

'Hold up, did I miss something?' Daphne said.

'Mum it is just a last minute road trip thing me and the gang are going to be doing. Pleeeeeeease, pleeease pleeease. You know how much of a good driver Fred is so there is no possibility we are going to crash and Scooby and Shaggy are in charge of food so there is no chance of us dying of starvation and we have already booked the hotel so I'm less likely to be swept off the streets by some giant eagle thing!' _Why did you mention that?_

'I said no!' Mrs Blake slammed her foot on the ground out of frustration.

'Mum, what is the worst that can happen?' Daphne said wincing at her words._Seriously, stop dropping yourself in it._

'Well, there was the time when you and Velma were taken to St Peter's church as sacrifices, that time when Fred's ex girlfriend had tried to blow you up, Norville ('it's Shaggy mum!') was kidnapped by some lunatic dressed as a clown and I distinctively remember Velma being hypnotised by Mr. Jenkins at the zoo that she was a man eating lion, so you will understand if I say no!'

'That was one time.. and anyway, we have grown into mature young people now and have learnt from our mistakes!' Daphne oozed cheesily.

'Daphne Ann Blake, you know full well that Velma was hypnotised a week ago! You expect me to let you go anywhere ever again after that?'

'Mum, I have to take risks because you know I'm less safe here with Delilah hunting my ass anyway!'

She had cracked it. 'Fine but if you get blown up, don't come crying to me cos I will have to kill you myself!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, IPhone charger? Check, keys? Check, Uggs? Check, Make-up? Check' Daphne ticked the things off of her mentally made up check list as she stuffed her things into a handbag. _And this is just hand luggage!_ She thought peering over at her five other suitcases.

_Well, it might be cold or hot, it might be raining or sunny so I defiantly need wellies and flip flop, there might be a swimming pool in the hotel, I don't know how long we are staying there for, I need money and my credit card just in case I haven't brought enough money, there might be places I need to be all dressed up for it might be skirt weather one day and jeans the next, I need every accessory I own, straighteners, , curlers, sleep in perms, skin tablets, slippers, dressing gown, face masks, I can't leave without at least three pairs of PJ's, underwear is a MUST, then there's shoes, socks, make- up, camera for photo opportunities, memory sticks, magazines in case I get bored and DVD's for slumber parties in the room!_

Her phone vibrated on the desk side table.

_Hey Daph, we are outside now. Do you need help with your luggage?_

_Shaggy xxx_

Daphne smiled sheepishly, she threw her window open and called down to the Mystery Machine 'Shaggy, could you give me a hand?'

'Or three!' He called back, grinning up at her.

oOoOoOoOoO

_On the road again, I can't wait to beeeeeee on the road again-_

'Seriously Fred, can you turn your stupid road trip playlist off? It's starting to depress me!' Velma wailed, from the front seat. The gang had made their first stop at the service station and Velma called shot gun.

'So, Shaggy...?' Daphne raised one eyebrow enquiringly; Scooby was asleep with his head on her lap so she was left to talk freely to Shaggy about some things...

'So Daphne...'

'How you doing?' Daphne asked innocently

'Cut to the chase Daphne, you want to ask me about-' He jerked his head to the front of the Mystery Machine.

'Okay, you are totally into her right?' She didn't wait for a reply 'Right, so you need to pay more attention, maybe take her to a swanky restaurant or buy her a little present, not jewellery though she's not into that 'normal girl' stuff, maybe a new book, she is always talking about how much she wants to read Perks of Being a Wallflower or To Kill a Mockingbird, maybe you should try one of them?'

Shaggy nodded dumbly, too much information for his food absorbed brain. It made sense though, Velma's birthday was nearly upon them and he needed to think of something!

'Daphne?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to split a present with me for Vel's birthday? I was thinking we could put like £20 in each and buy her loads of little things with it like a joystick for her IPad, an extraordinary telescope ring and a new origami kit, you know stuff like that, I found it all on denofgeek on the internet and they're having a sale!' Shaggy gave a short laugh as if to say 'yeah I know, me sales, HA!'

'Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?' Daphne said, sounding mildly impressed. 'Okay, I'm in, you can use my phone when we get to the hotel because I'll have free wifi then, if you give me the money and I'll order it online, the present will have to be delivered to your house though because she comes round mine all the time for dishes on you g- I mean for dishes on your great ideas for n-new traps and stuff...' _Well that was totally lame!_

Shaggy eyes her suspiciously 'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh t.'

'Here we are gang!' Fred yelled from the front. Daphne peered over the top of their seats, the road suddenly became bumpy and rocky, Daphne was thrown backwards, landing on Shaggy

'Oh shit, I'm so sorry!' Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably, casing Velma to turn round just as Daphne was using Shaggy's collar to hoist herself up. Velma's face fell and she shot a look of pure venom at the pair, the laughter died immediately.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'Velma, it was just a misunderstanding!' Daphne followed Velma around their hotel room as she was unpacking her stuff, Velma started to hang up her clothes, she turned round to reply to Daphne but found herself nose to nose with her.

'Urgh, will you get out of my way!'

Daphne fell away, stung. That tone of voice had never come out of Velma's mouth before. 'Fine!'

Daphne opened the door and slammed it, angrily behind her. _If that's what you think I would do after nearly seven years of being best friends then you clearly don't know me very well!_Daphne was taking a leaf out of Emma Mercer's leaf from The Lying Game and adding that to her List of Comebacks I Could Have Used list.

Daphne decided to cool off by exploring the hotel some more, they had the standard cheap rooms but she really wanted to see the expensive suites on the top floor, she came across a lift on her journey of the corridor, the list of floors was plastered next to it.

_Roof_

_Floor 5 Rooms 400-500_

_Floor 4 Rooms 300-399 and gym/spa_

_Floor 3 Rooms 200-299 and pool_

_Floor 2 Rooms 100-199_

_Floor 1 Rooms 1-99_

_Ground Floor Reception and entertainment area_

She decided to go to the pool, she didn't have a swimming costume or a towel on her and she was too stubborn to go back to the room and get them so she just had a look around, the lift ride up was awkward with a male cleaner who kept staring at her chest, she got out one floor early and decided to take the stairs.

The pool was immaculate, white plastic deck chairs lined one side of the room, a huge smooth, empty pool stood in the middle with a kids pool and a Jacuzzi on the side, there was a power shower and changing rooms in the far corner, Daphne went to dip her toe into the water to check the temperature but let out a long, piercing scream.

A body was floating face down near the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne didn't know who could hear her, nor did she care. Someone had to come, she had dealt with some scary stuff before but nobody had physically died!

"HELP! HELP!" Daphne didn't want to leave the body alone, what if it vanished or was removed or... "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!" Daphne screamed and screamed until her lungs hurt. "PLEASE!"

"Hey, what do you think you-" The man who kept staring at her chest in the lift ran to her side. "What's that?" He pointed a finger at the body but his voice suggested that he already knew. He grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt.

"Security! We have a serious problem repeat we have a serious problem!" The cleaner shouted

"Paul, what's up?" A scratchy voice replied.

"There's a fricking body on the pool!" Paul screamed; his face was tinged green. "Miss, are you alright?"

Daphne couldn't speak, if she opened her mouth she was going to be sick. Everything was just a blur, she felt strong arms lift her to her feet, a snugly white blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she was moved to the lift.

"Miss. Do you have anybody with you? We could get them?" A voice said, it was distant and comforting.

"Velma" Daphne mumbled. "Velma, she's in my room."

"And what room is that miss?" The voice said again.

"MY ROOM, AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Daphne's cheek were dripping wet, she didn't even realise she was crying. "Please just get her, I need her!"

The lift doors opened and she was sat in an office behind the reception counter, it didn't matter who that person was, whether she knew that person or not, they were dead. They were never going to smile again, or be with somebody, they might have had family, they would never get to brush their hair or look in the mirror, never going to get to hold somebody , to comfort them and feel good about themselves because they were gone.

Oh, God!" Daphne said shakily, tears were pouring out her eyes now. "Where is Velma?!" She screamed at Paul. "GET HER FOR ME! I NEED HER!"

"Daphne? Daphne, what happened?" Velma said shakily, the sound of her voice slightly comported Daphne.

"Daphne please, you gotta tell me; what happened?"

"I-In the pool...a body...nothing I could do...why were they there Velma? Who was it?" She wasn't talking to Velma anymore, she wasn't talking to anybody really just she needed to empty her head.

Velma turned to Paul. "Who was it?"

"We are not sure at this moment in time but the only distinctive thing we can give away without an autopsy is the he had a number one carved into his left cheek."

Velma faces screwed up. This is horrible, nothing like this has ever happened before, ever! Why now, why did Daphne have to find the body, out of all the people...

"Miss, we are going to have to ask you some questions because the girl isn't saying much in there. Are you family?"

_Basically_

"Erm, no, just really good friends." Velma said.

"Okay and could you give us her date of birth please?"

"Er, March 19th 1995"

OOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

"Hey, Shag?" Fred called from the 'kitchen' of his hotel 'suite'.

"Like yeah?"

"Did you bring in the portable DVD player, the TV wasn't working when I last tried it."

"Did you plug it in?" Shaggy had emerged from the bathroom.

"Er, yeah..."

"Did you turn it on and then off again?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'm out of ideas! And no I didn't bring it up, go and see if the girls have it."

Fred knocked on the adjacent room door but there was no answer. _Probably at the pool or something._ He went down to the car park, where the mystery machine was.

Fred suddenly got a prickling feeling on the back of his neck, someone was watching him, he knew that for a fact. He turned, uneasily to the back doors of his beloved van and opened them wide. He crawled onto his hands and knees looking around.

The doors slammed suddenly shut, his heart was in his mouth. _THAT WAS NOT WIND!_

He turned, only to be nose to nose with a masked, large man. His breath smelt like stale whisky and cigarette ash.

"You Fred Jones?" He asked, his words were slurred and slow.

Fred only nodded, his mouth wouldn't physically move.

"Gotta message for ya!" The man started laughing hysterically as he pulled a scarp of paper out if his jeans pocket. He handed it to Fred. "Catch ya later!" He kicked the back doors so hard that they flew open and smashed the side of the van. The man hopped out and walked to the hotel lobby.

Fred seriously considered going after him, he was about to jump out of the van when a black Mercedes with no number plate skidded to a halt by the man, he jumped in and was gone in a glance.

Fred slumped inside the mystery machine and closed his eyes, waiting for his heart rate to go down.

He opened them again but everything around him was swirling. He balled up his fists, there was a crunching sound.

_The note._

_Dear Mystery Incorporated, I'm sure you found the man in the pool by now. Not my handiwork I can assure you, far to amateur, anyway, his name is Hector Douglas. A nobody; not rich, no family. He liked to drink and had a part time job at a news agents but was fired after being caught stealing booze._

_What about that number 1 in the side of his cheek huh? Freaky stuff._

_The work of Hogan Hilton?_

_Your welcome,_

_Mr E_

"What? Whose body?" Fred said to himself. He wasn't even aware of getting out the mystery machine, or getting in the lift or becoming face to face with his door. His mind was so full of questions.

"Hey Shaggy or Scooby, it's me, can you let me in?"

"Hey did you...Like dude, what's wrong?"

Fred explained to the both of them what happened to him, about the guy and Mr E, how he isn't sure what the note even means or how Mr. E found them.

"We should ask the girls." Shaggy said after he had finished re-reading the note for the fourth time.

"They're not in their room." Fred replied.

A faint knock was coming from the door. Fred jumped about a foot in the air.

"Like chill dude!" Shaggy said as he opened the door. "Oh my God, what's happened?"

The two girls walked in, Daphne was still crying and shaking and Velma looked as if she wanted to pass out. She sat Daphne down on the sofa. Scooby jumped up next to her and whimpered. He out his head on her lap, his tail drooping.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"There was a body in the pool. Daphne found him."

"Oh God!" Fred said, but he didn't look surprised, it must be what Mr, E had said in the note. He handed it to Velma. "Mr. E dropped this off to me." He skipped the drama part, there was much more pressing matters.

"Hector Douglas? I don't even know any Douglas family..." Velma said looking up.

"Well he did say he was a nobody..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Velma said, her mind exploded with thoughts of what had happened today. The body, Mr. E, Daphne, how she couldn't be mad at Shaggy anymore for such a petty thing, she needed to be there for Daphne. Some people might say she is over reacting but, it was a real life human body, with no pulse and no breath. It certainly would take her a long time to shake it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Velma woke up the next morning with a crook in her neck, she must have slept on it funny. She groaned and turned over to grab her glasses from the bedside table. Slipping the black rims up her nose her vision came flooding back to her. The alarm clock read 6.30 in the morning, it felt like she had only just gone to sleep a few minutes ago. Daphne was still asleep, luckily, she had heard her muttering last night.

She slid out of bed and into the bathroom, she was hot last night so she just slept in her tee shirt but now the hotel room was drafty and cold. Looking in the mirror she saw she had purple bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual, making her cute freckles stand out more than ever. She was never one for using beauty products but Daphne's Clinque eye cream was just sat on the side, she dabbed some of the white, watery moisturiser on to her fingers, then under her eyes. She very much doubted that the cream would even work but it certainly made her feel more refreshed. She ran herself a shower and placed a fluffy towel on the side.

The hot water felt so nice against her goose pimpled skin, she washed her hair quickly with an almond smelling shampoo and she just there, letting the water run down her body. It was too cold to get out.

A knock at the door interrupted her luxury, it quickly occurred to her that she would actually have to get out and answer the door in a towel, dripping wet. She grabbed the fluffy towel, it was all warm from the radiator, wrapped it round herself and scuttled quickly to the door. "Shaggy!" She swivelled so that most of her body was hidden behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Nobody is awake in my room, Scooby usually wakes up at like 11 or something and Fred gets up at 7.30 to go for a run so it's like just me, and besides, I'm not really allowed to order room service without supervision." He gave an awkward laugh. "Can I like come in?"

"Erm, sure, just let me run into the bedroom and when I am completely out of sight, come in and make some coffee for us both."

She flashed a smile at Shaggy and ran awkwardly towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She dropped the towel to the floor and rummaged in the drawers for some half decent underwear...not that he would see them of course but for a confidence booster. She grabbed some slouchy jeans, a red strap top and long knitted orange cardigan out of her wardrobe and quickly pulled them on. She grabbed two completely odd socks that were nearest to her..._oh well, life's too short for matching socks._Her hair was still wet so she gave it a quick ruffle with the towel and went into the living room. The smell of coffee was strong but she liked it, it reminded her of the time she and Shaggy went to this petite little coffee shop whilst on a skiing holiday with the rest of the guys, but it was just the two of them, talking and laughing about films they loved and hated, conspiracies that interested Velma, Shaggy's ridiculous theories which mostly involved robots and how cool the IPad was. It was nice.

Shaggy smiled at her over his shoulder, Velma realised that he was still in his pyjamas and he had the brown dressing gown she had bought her for his birthday on. "Like, you have milk and sugar in your coffee don't ya?" Shaggy said. Velma nodded her head and smiled to herself.

"Morning, oh, who's making coffee?" Daphne's voice sounded from the bedroom doorway._Go back to bed for a just a little longer ._Velma thought desperately, it wasn't so much as she was jealous of Daphne and Shaggy because that would be ridiculous, nothing would ever happen there, but it was just that they were such good friends it can come across like..._oh God, I'm like Ron, always thinking Harry and Hermione had something going on but it was just him being paranoid..._

"Morning" Velma said gently. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Shitty" Daphne replied "But, we need to focus on the mystery at hand right? Hogan Hilton? I was thinking-"

"Uh-oh" Shaggy interrupted smiling cheekily at Daphne "Don't strain yourself."

"Shut up and make your coffee, anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking we should go to the bank today, talk to the workers, maybe they saw something."

"Yeah, like that sound like a plan, and the police or like not so much?" Shaggy said, handing a mug to Velma and sitting down next to her.

"Negative to the police!" Velma said; she didn't trust them the same since Sheriff Stone had arrested them for saving the town. "They probably won't tell us anything anyway because their documents are all private."

"Hm."Daphne said "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"But didn't you have two last night?" Velma called after her, but Daphne pretended not to hear.

"I think she wants to wash away the memory of seeing this Hector Douglas guy." Velma said in an undertone to Shaggy.

"Like, I would be the same though." Shaggy replied. "That kind of thing will stay with you."

Velma's face showed an expression of complete concern, how could this have even happened? They were mystery solvers not full blown murder case detectives. "If we want to go to the bank, we will have to be in there as soon as it opens up, I'll go wake Fred and Scooby up." Velma suggested as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

Daphne came in from the bathroom and sat down next to Shaggy. "Like, you're the second woman I've seen in a towel today! So, could I like borrow your phone I want to buy this stuff for Velma whilst she is out of the room."

"Sure" Daphne replied. "I'll just get dressed then you can have it."

Daphne closed the bedroom door behind her and slumped against the wardrobe. The image of the Hector Douglas wasn't shifting from her mind, it just stuck like PVA glue. She took a deep breath and selected her outfit carefully, she didn't want thing to be different. They would be investigating today so the outfit had to be carefully selected and worn with the right accessories. She chose an old pair of denim skinny jeans, a plain white tee shirt, a purple hooded jacket and the finishing touch, the stupid locket that had gotten them into this mess. She grabbed her phone from under the pillow and gave it to Shaggy quickly then she ran back into the bedroom to apply her make-up and do her hair. She didn't feel like making herself up today so she smeared her normal foundation over her face, carefully applied mascara and eyeliner and dabbed some pink tinged Vaseline on her lips. She stuck her hair in a high pony tail as she couldn't even bring herself to straighten it. _Jeez, I bought all this crap for nothing!_

Her backpack was hanging over the bedpost, she grabbed her camera, Velma's notebook and a pen and her Vaseline just in case. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked into the living room and slipped on some grey trainers. She finally settled down next to Shaggy to help him with the transaction of Velma's stuff when finally the guys arrived.

"Hey, morning Daph!" Fred said as he sat on an armchair next to the sofa.

"Raggy, Raggy! Breakfats Rime!" Scooby bounded into the room, looking excited.

"Like not just yet old buddy, we have a plan!" Shaggy consoled Scooby for some time about how they could get breakfast by the bank and how after breakfast comes lunch time.

"So, the plan is..." Velma said efficiently. "We go to the bank, we ask to see the CCTV footage from the day Hogan Hilton turned up, see if we can see any clues, search the place where he was supposed to have stolen from and the alley he fled into okay? Daphne, are you taking note?"

"Omit" Daphne said, the pen lid stuffed in her mouth.

"Erm, like that translated was 'on it' I believe." Shaggy suggested, Daphne nodded her head as she scribbled down the plan.

"Rogan Rilton? I don't rike him!" Scooby said as the gang made their way to the Mystery Machine.

"Like me neither dude, but we have to like get cracking!"Shaggy said as he clambered into the back with him.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" He heard Daphne yell. "Oh dammit!" Velma said in return.

"Haha, you weren't so sharp this time Velma buddy!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the gang arrived in Winterbourne town, Scooby spotted a cafe next to the bank which he insisted they should go in. You can't work properly until you have had three full English breakfasts and extra fried bread apparently.

As the boys were finishing up, Velma noticed a suity looking man heading for the bank next door to them. "Guys, he looks like the bank manager, maybe we should go now?" Velma asked this as if it was a question, but they all knew, it wasn't.

The bank was small and had five cashier booths on one side and a help desk on the other, the floor was white tile and it smelled strange, kind of like of burning.

"Hey, you kids are keen ain't you? What can I help you with?" The bank manager seemed jolly enough.

"Hello sir." Velma started, she was always the one who talks first, it was kind of like an unofficial role. "My name is Velma Dinkley and this is Mystery Incorporated, we wanted to ask you a few questions about your break in the other day.

The bank manager's face fell, whatever he was expecting Velma to say, it wasn't that. "You have no right to ask any questions."

"Actually, we do. Hi my name is Daphne Blake, I'm the father of George Blake who owns Blake and co lawyers, you might have heard of it, it is a worldwide business." Daphne fished for her purse and handed the bank manager a business card. "Anyway, the law clearly states that any person or persons wanting to enquire about a public crime can however they may not give away any information to anybody who has not asked politely for that enquiry." Daphne spoke this so fast that Velma very much doubted that the bank manager got all that, he just stared down at the business card and smiled at them sweetly.

"Please wait here and I can get my office all straightened out, the other workers should be here soon. If you would like to take a seat over here..." He gestured at a sofa and some miss-matched chairs in the corner and scuttled off.

"That was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard in my life." Fred whispered to Daphne. "If they ask politely? Come on, you guys really think he bought that?"

Velma nodded her head. "I do, if Daphne had said that at every full moon she gives birth to a hippo out of her anus, I would have believed her. That fake business card was a real nice touch! How many of those do you have?"

Daphne pulled her purse out of her bag to show them. A business entitled 'Blake's Bubbles.', Blake and co lawyers, a bakery and mechanical service, all with different numbers on them that were in fact local take away shops if anybody did call them.

"Ri'm rimpressed!" Scooby said waggling his tail.

The gang must have been sitting there for at least 20 minutes, all the cashier workers had taken their positions in the booths wearing the same green uniform and glancing curiously at the gang. One boy who looked as if he had only just reached teenage hood, let alone was qualified to work in a bank came over to them asking if they needed any help and kept looking Velma up and down in a way Shaggy really didn't like. Then, finally the bank manager stuck his head out of the office door and gestured for them to come inside.

"So, what do you kids want to ask me about?"

"Well" Said Velma. "We wanted to ask you if we could take a look at your CCTV footage of the night Hogan Hilton's ghost broke in, before you say no, it won't matter because I can break into your security system."

He frowned deeply at them. "Fine, if you would like to turn your attention to the computer. This is the CCTV footage."

It showed Hogan Hilton and two maksed people running into the bank and firing a shot at the ceiling yelling at everybody to get down. The masked people guarded the doors. Everybody looked terrified as they screamed and dived to the floor. He walked up to the young man who had looked Velma up and down to take him to the main vault, he said no and Hogan Hilton put a gun to his head so he gave in and disappeared out the room. The people in the masks walked around everybody on the floor, stealing woman's purses and men's wallets. About ten minutes passed when Hogan Hilton and the man emerged again, the police had been called by this time but Hogan Hilton had his money and he and the two others fled.

"Gosh." Whispered Daphne, "that's horrible."

"Sir, let me ask you a question." Fred piped up "where were you on the night this happened?"

The bank manager look offended and shocked. "How dare you accuse me of robbing from my own bank! GET OUT!"

oOoOoOoOoO

"Nice going Fred, now we can't look around and search for clues. This could have been our lead you know-"

Fred turned away from Daphne, shushing her as he dialled a number on his phone. Someone must have picked up because he put on a fake British accent and said. "Hello there, my name is Charles D Arwin-"

"Charles D Arwin!" Daphne mouthed at him, that is the lamest thing she had ever heard.

"I was enquiring about your ad in the paper about a vacancy at your bank and was just wondering if I could get my daughter an interview. I could? Oh that's wonderful news thank you ever so much. Good day."

"What the hell was that all about?" Daphne snapped at him.

"You're going for a job interview at the bank, that's how we are snooping around."


End file.
